The present invention relates to a portable cardiopulmonary resuscitation device with precise compression depth and uniformity, and more particularly to a cardiopulmonary resuscitation device by which the compression depth is settable. With the cardiopulmonary resuscitation device, the chest compression can be precisely performed at the preset compression depth by a less experienced or non-expert person. Also, the chest compression can be performed in a running ambulance when transferring a victim. The cardiopulmonary resuscitation device is composed of few components and has a light weight structure so that it can be easily carried and the manufacturing cost of the cardiopulmonary resuscitation device is relatively low.
The compression stroke depth is critical in cardiopulmonary resuscitation chest compression. For example, the stoke depth is generally 2 inches for an adult and 1.5 inches for a child. Numerous cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) devices have heretofore been proposed. A major disadvantage of many of these is that no provision is made for applying the exact and repeatable compression stroke depth which are recommended by the American Heart Association.
This problem has heretofore been recognized and several attempts have been made to solve it. For example, U.S. patent Ser. No. 05/589,639 discloses the use of electrical sensor to determine the force applied when victim's chest is being compressed. The amount of force exerted onto victim did not correspond exactly to the stroke depth acquired. The deciding factor is the stroke depth, not the force applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,501 discloses the use of fluid pressure gauge to determine the force applied but not the compression stoke depth acquired.
U.S. patent Ser. No. 05/645,522 also discloses the use of pressure sensing instrument to determine the force applied.
Other patents resulted from a patent search include:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,634,886, 5,327,887 and Ser. No. 65/295,481.